


At Long Last

by Eternusx229



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cat, Cute, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Mention of characters but not included, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Please Forgive me, Smut, They needed a pet okay, first f/f fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternusx229/pseuds/Eternusx229
Summary: Janai has been spending too much time in Lux Aurea and finally is able to be home with her wife Amaya. But the time spent apart has made her long for Amaya in ways she couldn't quench just the day before.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 39





	At Long Last

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything explicit between two women so bare with meeee 
> 
> I've been working on this for a while now and I'm finally comfortable enough to share this piece I've written. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated T_T  
> Hope you enjoy it and thanks for checking my work out!

Amaya started her day like every other. Bright and early.

Eyes peeled open at the bright morning sun that washed over the bed. She softly groaned, dropping a kiss on Janai’s arm that was wrapped around her. Slowly and expertly, she climbed out of bed allowing her wife to sleep in a bit. Lately, Janai had been busy with family business. The weariness was beginning to become noticeable so Amaya decided that she needed the extra sleep. It was rare that Amaya got up without her and as she stood there, eyes taking in the relaxed expression, the soft breathing and the movement of her chest; she smiled. 

Padding her way to the bathroom in nothing but her underwear, she looked at herself in the mirror. A light blush crossed her face at the marks Janai had made on her neck and across her chest. Last night, after their first romp, Janai had showered her with kisses that grew with each press of her lips on her skin. After a few heated twists and turns, Janai had pinned her down, lust renewed and ready to pounce. These markings were the result of that. Running her fingers over them remembering the look in her eyes brought the heat to spread all the way up to her ears and looked away. 

After washing up, Amaya stepped out of their bedroom only to be greeted by Durzo, their one year old feline. His little mouth moving, tail lightly wagging with bright eyes. ‘ _Hungry?’_ She signed at the cat. He meowed again and soon he was rubbing against her legs. Smiling at his little pleading eyes, she nodded. Pouring the food into his bowl, he bumped her once on the knee. Amaya knew that was his way of saying thank you and he dug right in. Gently petting him as he ate, she stood up and looked at the clothes that somehow ended up scattered throughout their apartment last night, presumably when they had arrived. Amaya had gone to go pick up Janai at her sister's house last night, and after Janai had mentioned she was hungry. They had gone to a restaurant only arriving home somewhere past midnight but she could barely remember anything else after that. There were traces of little dents within the clothes and turned to Durzo as he munched away. Sighing, she knew that they were from where Durzo had probably slept in. A small smile crept to her face as she followed the trail with her eyes with a light shake to her head. They had been married for 5 years and still it didn’t manage to surprise her how they still acted like teenagers sometimes. Picking up the clothes, she began folding them and thought about what to cook for breakfast. 

Lately, Janai had been trying to watch her weight for reasons Amaya would never understand. Even though Amaya had insisted it wasn’t necessary, Janai had pleaded that spending too much time with Ori had resulted in a bit too much fast food, convincing Amaya that she needed a detox. Running her hands through her hair, she glanced around the kitchen wondering what would be the perfect breakfast until she settled on a dish she had picked up from Duren a few years ago. Over the years, Amaya had learned that Janai loved spicy food. She hadn’t liked it at first mostly because she hadn’t ever tried it but with time she too grew to like spice in her food. Just like how Janai learned to enjoy the subtle sweet pastries in Katolis city, she learned to enjoy the food Janai had grown up loving. It was nice being able to share different foods and becoming accustomed to each other's culture. It made Amaya feel closer to her.

Taking out the ingredients she needed to make the Tofu scramble that she had decide to make for Janai, she turned on the stove and prepped everything. Durzo brushed against her while she cooked. She chuckled at his persistence. When they had first gotten Durzo he was only 12 weeks old. She remembered when Rayla, Callum’s wife and now mother of two, had offered her the idea of a kitten that Ethari and Runaan had fostered. At the time she was ecstatic but Janai was a bit less excited about it. After some discussion, they decided to take him in and it was the best decision they had made. Janai, being worried that he wouldn’t receive the attention he needed because she didn’t spend too much time at home then, became the most attached to him. When she would come home late at night, he welcomed her with his little meows and bumps to her ankles bringing a warm smile to her face alleviating the stress from a hard day’s work. Amaya fell in love with him immediately. He was a little needy and she understood that by giving him the attention he needed. Her love for the little kitten never wavered. Janai often said she pampered him too much but despite scolding her for it, she knew that watching them two was what brought a smile to her face. 

With a big leap, Durzo sat on the chair she had specifically pulled out for him to watch her cook. Silently curling up into a ball, he watched Amaya move about the kitchen with ease. Despite not being able to hear his little meows and heavy little pats when he would jump onto furniture, she always felt those little eyes seeking her attention. After about 45 minutes of working her way through the kitchen, she knitted her eyebrows a bit at her rumbling stomach. The scent that wafted through their apartment called her. She had had this dish once in Duren with Gren many years ago. Falling in love with it, she asked for the recipe which the chef was happy enough to share. Uncovering the top, she couldn’t help but smile at the way it had come out and began dividing it into two portions on the plates. Durzo’s little head rose up over the counter as she poured out the contents and Amaya glared at him. The little guy was sometimes a little daring and would climb the kitchen island whenever food was laid out which he always got scolded for. After catching her eyes, he lowered his head. Satisfied with his gesture, she finished pouring the contents out.

Reaching for an avocado, she cut it in half and began cutting away at pieces to place along the dish. While toasting some bread she began to clean up. It was simple and healthy with the right amount of nutrition to get the day started. She had taken a few bites while she was cooking and flinched a little before easing at the spice that she had added. It was definitely delicious just like she remembered it to be. Gren had turned so red when he had eaten it that Amaya actually felt sorry for him. Gren wasn’t used to spicy food. Glancing at the clock, she wondered if Janai was still sleeping. They went to sleep pretty late last night so she couldn’t blame her. Looking over the food on the kitchen counter, Amaya decided it would be better to have some turkey bacon for herself. She tried not to indulge in it often but one or two slices didn’t sound too bad despite the food being absent of meat. Hoping that Janai wouldn’t be too mad at her for sleeping in; she began to take out the stuff from the fridge. Amaya knew how much she hated oversleeping. 

Too lost in her thoughts as she watched the Turkey bacon cook, Amaya jumped once she felt lips press against her nape but calmed down once fingers apologetically brushed down her arm. She smiled and tilted her head a bit to let Janai continue, a blush crossed her face remembering the way those lips had sucked at her skin just the night before. Closing her eyes, Janai slid her arms around her waist and held her. She felt the light rumble against her back knowing she had chuckled. _‘Good morning.’_ Janai signed removing her hand from Amaya’s waist so she could see it. Smiling, Amaya turned around to look up at Janai and then at her lips. Janai leaned forward placing her lips on Amaya’s waiting ones. 

Amaya cupped her cheek as Janai pressed her lips on her. Needy yet brief, they broke away. Amaya looked into now rested eyes and smiled running her thumb over her cheekbone. Janai tilted her head into the touch, softly smiling back. _‘Morning.’_ Amaya signed, moving back a little. Janai chuckled and looked over her shoulder, her eyes widening a bit. Amaya realized what she was looking at and immediately turned around to turn off the stove. Her Turkey bacon had just escaped charcoal mode. 

Janai chuckled and ran her fingers down her nape before moving away. Amaya was starkly reminded of last night and bit her bottom lip. Truth was, it had been quite a while since they had a day together. Janai had been busy, Amaya had also been busy with her own work that it was hard to have days to themselves. Shaking the thought out, she placed the turkey bacon on her plate. Janai glanced at the food. It looked and smelled delicious. She hadn’t had this dish before. She could easily smell the paprika and peppers that Amaya had put in it and looked at the texture before realizing it was tofu. A smile rose to her lips knowing that Amaya, despite being against her diet, had cooked her a meal with her in mind. She was always thoughtful. 

Amaya caught her looking at the plate in front of her, giving her a fork, _‘I hope you like it.’_ Her expression was hopeful yet uncertain.

“When have you let me down?” Janai had asked out loud, impressed yet with a lingering thought. She had missed this. She had missed waking up with Amaya in her arms, the morning kisses and the amazing breakfast meals she would make for her. Amaya caught the look of nostalgia and grabbed her hand. Janai looked up from the plate to see Amaya looking at her with a shared expression. Amaya nodded and motioned for her to try it. 

Taking a bite, the tofu that was made with the right spices, she supposed it was a specific mix but one she couldn't place a finger on. The refreshing taste of the green pepper along with the tomato was enough to alert her senses awake from any grogginess. Taking a bit of the beans that she hadn’t taken in her first bite of soft, fluffy goodness, she munched on the soft beans that complimented the tofu. She hadn’t even taken a piece of the avocado yet and she was already over the moon at how delicious the dish was. She hadn’t had a proper breakfast in a while, and although Khessa’s cooking was in many ways similar to their mother’s cooking, wasn’t as delicious nor as delightful an arrangement of food that her wife would often make for her. “This is amazing Amaya.” Janai said with a big smile. Amaya lit up happy to know that it was right up her alley and dug in herself. With Durzo’s little head peeking over the counter, pleading for some food, Janai chuckled taking a piece of the whole wheat bread that was toasted to perfection before petting his tiny little head. Seeking for some food, Janai shook her head. 

_‘He already ate and he’s hungry again.’_ Amaya glared at him with barely any anger behind her eyes. They had made the mistake once of giving him regular food when he was a kitten. Even though they kicked the habit soon after, it seemed he didn’t.

Janai put her fork down bringing her nose to touch his, “You’ll have lunch later okay?” As if the cat understood he looked away, his eyes looking towards Amaya as if she would give him food instead. This time she did scowl. Dipping his head lower, he decided to get off the chair to strut his way towards the bathroom. _‘He got mad.’_ Janai signed with a pout at Amaya. 

_‘We should’ve never given him food all those years ago.’_ Amaya grabbed a piece of bread. Although Janai had never directly told Amaya, she couldn’t help but love the way she would get somewhat strict on Durzo. It was a treat to see her motherly instincts kick in and she knew that had to do with Callum and Ezran but it still brought a smile to her face. 

After a few more bites, she was beginning to feel full. But even then, she forced one last bite because by the sun, the spiciness was so good. She tried to stifle a chuckle remembering when they had first met. On their first few dates, they often would go out to eat and on one particular day, Janai had chosen a restaurant in Lux Aurea that was well known for their spicy food. Until then, she hadn’t known that Amaya hadn't ever had spicy food before. So when Amaya had taken a bite from the dish that she had ordered, Janai tried to warn her but it was too late. It was definitely one of her most memorable dates but it was also what had jump started Amaya in wanting to eat more spicy food to culture herself in what Janai grew up on. It was endearing. 

Amaya opened the fridge, taking out the pitcher of water pouring both of them a glass and Janai just stared at her. There were times, where she couldn’t help but become aware of Amaya’s perceptivity. It had drawn her among everything else to the woman that had stolen her heart in more ways than one. When they had decided to get married, she was overjoyed, ecstatic to think that she would be spending the rest of her life with this amazing woman. It dawned on her that everything that had been happening lately from being in Lux Aurea and not here had made her miss Amaya all the more. _‘Are you okay?’_ Janai blinked back after seeing her sign. Slightly shaking her head, she softly smiled with a nod. _‘Your face is red.’_ Worried, Amaya placed the cup down beside Janai. Taking it, she took a sip to calm herself down. It was absurd that this was the first thought that crossed her this early in the morning but could she help it? She hadn’t seen her wife in a long time and even if she did, it was only to kiss her goodbye when she rose at the crack of dawn often waking Amaya in her leave. 

Janai stood up, excusing herself to the bathroom. Rather than thinking about things like that, she should be thinking about wanting to be with her. Enjoy the day together. One that was rare for them both. Memories from last night came flooding back and she braced herself against the wall in the bathroom. This was bad. If this went on any further, she wouldn’t be able to control herself. She barely held herself back this morning and how dare Amaya wake without her but she knew she meant well. Laughing to herself, she washed her hands as the thoughts raced through her mind. When she opened the door, Durzo meowed up at her before rubbing himself on her legs. Bending down to pick him up, he stretched and purred in her arms. She even missed this little guy. Petting underneath his chin, she pressed her nose to his again and he simply shut his little feline eyes in satisfaction.

Walking back into the kitchen, Amaya had begun to place the dishes in the sink. Frowning, Janai placed Durzo down and walked over to her. With a small tap on her shoulder, Amaya turned to her, _‘I’ll do the dishes.’_ Janai went to grab the sponge. Amaya protested but Janai gave her a stern look, one that Amaya almost reciprocated. “You made me breakfast.” She said out loud with a thankful expression that made Amaya soften. Defeated, Amaya lightly pecked her on her cheek before walking off. Janai chuckled and proceeded to wash the dishes. 

It was a nice day to go out and walk around town. Maybe they could go grab lunch somewhere, even check out the new mall that had opened up not that far from their apartment or the new bakery that Amaya’s sister spoke highly of.

When they had first moved in together, it was an experience. There were some things that took adjusting to. Amaya slept with a night light on which bothered her. Janai remembered the apologetic look in Amaya's eyes as she looked at her disgruntled expression the first few nights. But after Janai understood the reason why, she became used to it. Amaya had explained to her that because she couldn’t hear, she obviously relied on her sight and if something were to happen at night, she wouldn’t be able to see. Although they were together, for her it was a security. Janai remembered wrapping her up in her arms and peppering kisses on her lips and neck before promising that she would protect her even though she knew full well her wife could take care of herself. Now the nightlight reminded her of Amaya on the nights she had stayed over Sarai’s house. She grew accustomed to the hue that played along her closed eyes and somehow it lulled her to sleep. 

The sound of the TV brought her back after drying the plates. Walking over, she sat down next to Amaya on their five piece sectional couch; one that they had purchased simply for when guests came over. Janai giggled when Amaya leaned over to kiss her. When they had first gotten the couch, they had almost made it a habit of falling asleep on the huge couch rather than their bedroom simply because of how comfortable it was. Even Durzo had his specific spot on the couch even though he had his own bed.

_‘Do you want to watch a movie?’_

Janai glanced at the TV only realizing that Amaya had switched onto a random channel. _‘Okay. Did you want to go to the bakery later?’_

Amaya sat back in thought. It was true that she had wanted to go to the bakery that Sarai had told her was absolutely phenomenal. Of course her sister had been one to go opening day. She laughed at the expression Sarai had made as she described a cake she had had with Harrow. However, the truth was she wanted to spend the day in with Janai. It seemed a bit cliched and even embarrassing but it had been a while since they had spent some time together. So she brought her hand up, her index and middle finger closing with her thumb. _‘No, we can go tomorrow if you have time.’_ She hoped Janai did. She knew Janai had another meeting she had to attend with her brother tomorrow. Maybe she’d make some lunch for Janai to take with her tomorrow. That way she could decline Ori of any more fast food. But if she could, she would be a little selfish today. 

Janai nodded, _’The meeting shouldn’t be that long tomorrow.’_ Amaya smiled at the words and turned her attention back to the TV. Leaning a little to place her head on Amaya’s shoulder, Janai closed her eyes, enjoying the time of finally being able to relax with her wife for once. With Amaya wrapping her arm around her, they decided on a movie. It had been so long that she had forgotten how comfortable their couch was as she snuggled closer to Amaya. 

They found themselves shifting a few times which led to a kiss here and there to them lying on the couch with the movie long forgotten. They both had missed one another and even though last night was clear proof of that, today wasn’t as rushed as then. Janai couldn’t even recall what the movie was about but how could she with the mind blowing kiss from Amaya that stole her very breath away. Amaya’s tongue swiped her upper lip before lowering to bite her bottom lip. Amaya was playing with fire but Janai wouldn’t give in. 

Running her fingers through Amaya’s hair, Janai softly moaned at the way Amaya had caressed her thigh with light touches that sent chills down her spine. Breaking apart, she stared into glazed darkened brown eyes. “Bedroom?” She asked. Although she knew the answer to that question, she asked anyway. Amaya rolled her eyes with a smile and shook her head pecking her on the lips playfully. Janai chuckled, bringing her down for another kiss. She had missed Amaya so much that with every kiss it became more prominent. And although they had been married for five years now it was still exhilarating whenever she felt those hands touch her, lips against her skin and eyes that looked at her like she was the last star in the sky. Everything about Amaya, regardless of time, felt new. 

Lightly tugging at the shorter hair on the back of her head, Amaya let out a groan making Janai’s breath hitch while their lips molded to each other. She could hardly breathe but she wanted more. Sensing this, Amaya pulled away to place a small kiss on her forehead, allowing Janai to catch her breath. It was moments like that that made her heart melt. Her own ragged breathing made her more aware of the effect Amaya had on her before she heard the shriek of a woman yelling. Turning to look at the TV, Amaya too, looked and couldn’t stop herself from laughing. Sitting back on her knees, Amaya reached for the remote that she had placed on the coffee table earlier. Janai tried to offer some sort of support by tightening her legs around Amaya’s waist so she wouldn’t fall. After turning the TV off, Amaya threw the remote further along the couch and lowered herself to place another mind blowing kiss on Janai’s lips. 

Softly moaning, Janai tugged again at Amaya’s hair wanting her and just her alone. Their tongues danced and caressed one another, finding herself becoming lightheaded, she pulled away pulling Amaya closer to kiss along her neck. Her hand traveled down to push Amaya’s hips against hers, playfully grabbing a handful of her clothed ass. Amaya stiffened at the action and Janai couldn’t help but smile against creamy white skin. Parting her lips to gently bite at her pulse point, Amaya’s soft moan sent a pleasurable wave through her. Janai loved the way her skin would raise with goosebumps every time she bit that specific spot that made Amaya tense. Moving back a bit to sit up without removing her lips, she felt Amaya’s fingers try to gain their grip but failed once she sucked a bit harder. Amaya gasped louder and Janai moved away now sitting on her knees. Trapping Amaya’s face between her hands, she moved to place her lips on Amaya’s once again. The tension at the bottom of her stomach growing more and more as she heard Amaya’s ragged breathing with every nip and kiss delighted her. Janai moved to straddle her. 

Arms wrapped themselves around her waist possessively, deepening the kiss again. Janai ran her fingers down Amaya’s neck, fingers lightly running down where she had left a very noticeable mark. Pulling back, she pressed their foreheads together relishing the proximity that had been absent. Despite having these arms envelope her in the middle of the night, comforting her after a long day and lulling her to sleep, she missed having them hold her this way. Opening her eyes, she smiled as Amaya looked up at her with the same longing she held in her heart. Janai wrapped her arms around Amaya’s neck just taking in her scent and everything else. 

Sometimes they didn’t need signs, gestures or anything at all to understand one another. And that was something that strengthened their relationship. Words weren’t needed and right now, in the arms of the one person that was everything to her, Janai knew it was futile. She heard Amaya softly hum to get her attention. Looking into brown eyes filled with love, she smiled and cupped her cheek. She could read the question behind them, _are you okay?_

“I just missed you.” Janai whispered, kissing the tip of Amaya's nose and then her forehead. Amaya smiled wholeheartedly and tightened her arms around Janai, nuzzling her neck before Janai could hear an audible soft sigh. It was an understatement to say she missed her. Words just couldn’t express. Amaya retracted a hand to grab one of Janai’s around her neck. Pulling it away. Janai watched as Amaya intertwined their fingers together, that genuine smile in place. It warmed her heart watching Amaya kiss the back of her hand in hers. Closing her eyes she nuzzled the crook of Amaya's neck, her thumb ran along Amaya’s knuckle and held her like that just for a moment letting the warmth seep into her. 

Amaya softly chuckled as she held Janai. She had missed her too. On the nights where she hadn’t come home and she had turned to an empty side, she would often sigh and lay awake. She knew Janai was busy so she wouldn’t pressure her. She understood. Family matters were important. Just like when Janai had understood on those occasions when she had to stay at Sarai’s place whenever Callum and Rayla bought their children over. Although it was never for long periods of time, it was more often than Amaya had liked yet she knew she was needed. Amaya wasn’t the type to urge her to do anything she wasn’t comfortable with. A part of her felt like that had amplified their trust in one another in a way that made their bond stronger. She deemed herself lucky. Not only was Janai perfect in every way but she was loving all the same. 

Moving away from dark tempting skin, she cupped Janai’s cheek and looked intently into crimson like eyes trying to convey everything she could. With a smile, she saw Janai’s expression soften before their lips met once again. Tender, soft and unhurried. Every emotion that could be felt was shared in that moment and Amaya tightened her fingers against her side as Janai’s fingers untangled from her to rest on her nape. Janai always smelled like lavender so rich that made her head spin, and right now it was only making her want more. Slowly, she snuck a finger in teasingly underneath the tank top that Janai wore. The soft rumble Amaya felt pass through her and the fingers that held onto her tighter confirmed her actions. 

Amaya’s touch would induce this amount of sensitivity that Janai knew grew with the time spent apart. Last night, although they had engaged in a romp or two, it was messy and desperate. Hands that had idly stayed at their sides had all but lost their form of manners once they rode the elevator up to their apartment. The built up lust had reached its peak and it was much needed but now there was none of that. Lifting her arms up so Amaya could shed her of the nuisance of her tank top, she reciprocated the action removing Amaya's as well. Biting her lower lip, Janai blushed fiercely at the multiple bite marks along Amaya's chest and was that a bite mark by her rib? Amaya chuckled at her reaction and shrugged unashamed. Her creamy skin was marked and the contrast of red clear bite marks along her body somehow made her skin crawl. But there was a slight guilt that nagged at her from a night many years ago, and her eyes darkened a bit. 

Amaya reassured her by simply squeezing her hand already knowing what had passed through Janai’s mind. She knew it stemmed from a night many years ago when she had in fact been rough with her but that night had been overtaken and ridden of its roughplay. Amaya had thought Janai hadn’t remembered that night. Taking Janai's hand that touched at the bite mark by her rib, she slid it up her chest till Janai's fingers touched her lips and then kissed along her palm, wrist and worked her way up until she had found her lips. Janai's tension eased against her and held her as hands caressed bare skin. If Janai had gotten the best of her last night then today she wanted to give it back. 

Janai groaned, her back slightly arched as Amaya laid a hand against her hip and the other against her neck as Amaya moved to nip at her neck. Amaya’s lips dragged themselves over her collarbones lightly. Her tongue ran up the curve of her neck till it met her earlobe and Janai gasped. Where she could be impatient, Amaya was not. She devoured her little by little until she couldn't escape and that was something that she grew to want every night they had embraced each other. Rare was it the times when Amaya would lose her composure. When that usually happened, Janai would feel as if she was drowning. So high off the feeling of giving herself what she could, sometimes it wasn’t enough. Gripping onto Amaya’s shoulder, she jolted at the hand that was no longer resting on her hip but instead ran up her stomach, touching and avoiding the slope of her flesh. Pulling Amaya away from her neck, she crashed her lips against hers, breathing her in and moaned against her lips as fingers lightly ran over her nipple. Like a shockwave, the built up electricity that had pooled somewhere at the core of her stomach ran through her spine. Furrowing her eyebrows at the way Amaya lightly tugged at her breast, she tugged at her hair. 

Amaya ran her tongue over Janai’s lower lip and softly groaned once fingers tightened, feeling the rumble against her, she laid Janai back down onto the couch. Feeling the slight tremble against her, Amaya grinned against the kiss. Janai, unlike last night, was getting worked up and Amaya didn’t think she would try to turn the tables on her again. Clinging onto her, Amaya pulled away and kissed her way down to take a dusky bud in between her lips. Despite the light touch, she couldn’t help but chuckle at the way Janai had slowly arched her back. Amaya ran her hand underneath her back, feeling the dip of her spine and the tremble against her fingertips. Glancing up, she took the sight of Janai in. She was so beautiful, breathtaking and irresistible. With Janai in her arms, trembling and clinging onto her, Amaya closed her eyes imprinting it into her mind. Amaya moved to the other bud and massaged the one she had just let go of. She groaned against her nipple, almost forgetting the piercing that she donned on her left nipple. She let the tip of her tongue play with the metal piercing, loving the feeling against her tongue before lightly pulling at it with teeth. She could feel the shudder against her fingers and body as Janai moaned. 

She was losing it. Idly, Janai wondered how she had managed last night if she couldn’t even handle this. But before she could come up with some sort of explanation, Janai heard a chuckle from Amaya. Bringing herself out of her clouded state of mind, Janai looked down at Amaya. From one too many pulls, Amaya’s hair was a mess and she couldn’t help but laugh. She ran her fingers through soft brown locks, pushing it back. Knitting her eyebrows together as if scolding her, Amaya too broke out into a fit of laughter. Turning to lean into Janai’s touch, Janai lowered herself to place a brief kiss against slightly swollen pink lips. Staring into each other's eyes when they pulled away, Janai shuddered at the look Amaya had given her. Like everything else about their relationship, it was bare and true with nothing to hide but the passion that burned on through. Biting her lower lip at the way Amaya teasingly ran her hand up her inner thigh. A grin played along Amaya’s lips. The look she had given her was replaced by a playful one as they continued to look at each other while daringly, that hand slid up higher. Janai couldn’t hold onto it anymore and closed her eyes, wanting, anticipating slender fingers to remove her boy shorts already. Not at all bothering to put on any sweats when she had gotten out of bed this morning. Right now she thanked her loose decision because she didn’t think she’d wait much longer. 

Amaya watched as Janai’s expression changed. Her eyebrows knitted together at her ministrations. It was too tempting. Slowly running her hand up, Amaya couldn’t help but draw her own attention down as her own fingers stopped just where Janai’s boy shorts were. Taking in a deep breath, Amaya glanced at Janai while running her thumb up her clothed mound. Janai gasped and Amaya kissed her fiercely. Janai spread her legs allowing Amaya the space in between and moaned against her lips as fingers teased her over her boy shorts, lightly applying pressure over the thin fabric. Janai gasped in between their lips and pulled Amaya again for another and another messy, desperate kiss. Amaya softly growled at the nails that dug into her shoulder blade. Panting, Amaya broke away to kiss her neck briefly before moving away to remove her boy shorts, throwing it over the couch. 

This hadn’t been the first time they had done it on the couch but it was definitely the first in a long time. Janai wondered where Durzo was as she glanced at Amaya carelessly throwing her underwear over the couch. But just as the thought came to her, Amaya slipped back in between her legs and kissed down her body. She felt like she was ready to burst. With every touch, every kiss; it felt like fire against her skin and lips. Her eyes widened and her back arched off the couch as she felt Amaya’s tongue drag up against her folds. Janai covered her mouth momentarily before dropping down to tangle it into Amaya’s hair. She couldn’t think anymore, didn’t want to. Didn’t care to. All she wanted and all she needed was Amaya.

Amaya couldn’t even complain at the tugging in her hair, she just wanted what was in front of her. Feeling the constriction and tremble of Janai against her palm, she moved her tongue along Janai, slowly. Allowing her tongue to trace her labia without dipping in or stimulating. Despite this, she could feel the way Janai began to breathe against her palm as her chest rose and fell at a quickened pace. She bit back a smirk. Running her tongue low and back up, she lightly dipped in letting the tip of her tongue tease her clit briefly. Immediately, Janai jolted at the touch and Amaya held her in place. Glancing up, Janai looked down at her with lustful eyes, pleading. How could she deny her?

Closing her eyes Amaya dragged her tongue up, one hand wrapped around Janai's thigh, the other slowly making its way to tease the dusky nipple with the damn piercing. Taking it between her fingers tweaking it, she dipped her tongue in again this time with an objective. Her tongue slowly traced Janai's clit before the hand that laid on her thigh moved if just a bit to give her better access by parting her folds. Janai's stomach sunk, and her back arched as Amaya wrapped her lips around Janai's clit sucking at it with gentle ferocity. Janai's grip in her hair tightened and Amaya took it as encouragement, flicking the bud in her mouth with her tongue. Janai's hips began to move along her actions making her do it again.

Opening her eyes to look at Janai writhe underneath her; it was beautiful. The way her mouth parted, and the way her chest quickened from her fast breathing, Amaya was mesmerized if not riding the same high as she induced more pleasure onto her wife. Softly moaning against Janai, Amaya felt her thighs tremble in the folds of her arms and moved back a bit placing butterfly kisses along her flawless dark, delicious skin. The grip in her hair had lessened, fingers caressed her scalp in some form of languid apology and she placed a kiss just above her mound before going back to work. She wanted to pleasure her until she couldn't breathe. It had been too long since she had her fill and right now this was scratching the surface. Flattening her tongue against her labia, the quick breathing had returned once more against Amaya’s palm and she continued. 

Lowering her tongue, she lapped in rapid succession just by Janai's entrance causing Janai to lift her hips. Amaya softly groaned out of the unexpected movement further amplifying the sensation for Janai. Amaya thumbed the piercing in her other hand, fingers closed around it lightly pinching when a strange feeling came to her just by her elbow. Almost as if the couch was giving way, she pulled back. The tip of her nose ran along just below Janai's knee, to inspect. Janai had grabbed a good portion of the couch's fabric and was holding onto it for dear life. With a smirk, she glanced at Janai whose focus was set on the ceiling, panting as she fought to catch her breath. Biting irresistible skin, Janai turned to her. Eyes half lidded, more gone than anything else yet demanding, pleading for more. Amaya lowered herself again. That was fine, she wasn't done anyway. 

Her tongue got back to work, this time Amaya was determined to not get distracted. Running her hand down from Janai's chest onto her stomach, not just to feel the way her stomach would dip with her actions but to keep her in place, Amaya circled her tongue around Janai's clit at a decent pace. Janai's other leg fell lax beside her and Amaya internally chuckled to herself at the action, dragging her tongue back down to Janai's entrance and repeated the up and down movement several times. Janai moved back again at the stimulation, her eyes shot up to Janai to make sure she hadn't caused any discomfort in any way but the flushed expression followed by the mouthing of her name had told her otherwise. Parting her folds again, Amaya dipped her tongue in enjoying the slick mess that had accumulated. Lapping at the warm tissue, Amaya moved her hand on her thigh to grip at Janai's hip as her back arched. Sucking at Janai’s labia, she lightly grazed her teeth at it with great care and wrapped her lips back around Janai's clit, this time letting her tongue lap at it without mercy. 

Janai's stomach dipped again, her chest rose and fell and Amaya knew she was close, if not then dangerously so. Moving away from her clit she ran her tongue back down and used her thumb to gently rub at her it causing Janai's legs to tense in her arms and for her to peak. Amaya softly moaned again to counter the aftershock of her climax, lapping away at everything Janai had to offer without fail. Such an intoxicating taste that she felt inclined to do it all over again but the soft spasms in Janai's body told her, she needed a bit of a rest. 

Sparks flew behind her eyes the minute she had climaxed. The soft touches on her legs and stomach eased the gentle spasms her body became riddled with and she could barely think. Trying to catch her breath, she softly whined as Amaya continued to run her tongue along her and sighed once she had stopped. Overstimulated by her, Janai ran her fingers through Amaya's hair lovingly. Enjoying the way those locks fell and felt around her fingers. She watched as Amaya placed small kisses along her thigh before settling on her stomach; just laying there as fingers caressed her sides. Her body felt light, so light yet so heavy. The warmth of Amaya resting against her stomach brought a nostalgic feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was tender the way she had caressed her as she was brought down from her orgasm. Biting her lower lip, Janai tapped Amaya twice regardless of the slight shiver that passed by her from her release, she wanted her. So very badly. 

Amaya sat up with a loving look before reaching over to crawl back into those arms. Placing her lips onto Janai's soft supple ones, Amaya wrapped her arms around Janai bringing her closer to her body. Amaya cursed herself for having put on sweatpants. She didn't think Janai would want to expend her energy today. The thought of a frustrated Janai removing her sweatpants out of impatience came to her, figuring it was probably a better choice. 

Their tongues danced with one another, passionately and Janai softly moaned against Amaya's lips. Feeling the warm fabric of the sweatpants between her panting breath against her lips, she let her hands travel down and kissed at Amaya's neck. The sharp intake of breath that followed brought a sense of joy to her as her lips ventured. Pleasuring Amaya was always out of this world. She couldn't get enough. She remembered their first few nights together many years ago, Amaya had restrained herself greatly simply because she was embarrassed. She didn't associate that with the woman she had fallen in love with but she grew to understand when Amaya told her the reason. Through time, as they grew more comfortable with one another, Amaya became less reserved in her actions and what became something she had grown to hate became what Janai strived to hear over and over again. Because Amaya's voice was gorgeous and Janai would tell her until the day she died. 

Janai's hands ran down, avoiding her breasts as they sought to undo the knot on her sweats. Swiftly undoing the pesky string, Janai brought a hand up to tangle itself into Amaya's hair, lips parted to bite down against creamy skin making Amaya moan. Janai felt her heart skip a beat and pulled away. Those glazed brown eyes stared into hers and all she wanted was to make love to her. Sliding her hand into Amaya's sweats, Janai watched as Amaya’s eyes closed and brows knit together. Janai ran her fingers over the thin fabric of Amaya's boy shorts, finding the wetness against it and bit her lip. Images from last night came to mind but she kept herself in check. Opening her mouth, she lowered herself a little to take a hardened nipple into her mouth. The soft flesh of her breast and the hard nipple on her tongue enticed her. Moving her hand further up, she fingered the waistline of Amaya’s boy shorts, teasingly running a finger past the fabric temporarily. Amaya's harsh pants against her neck were making her lightheaded. Janai let her teeth graze Amaya's nipple rewarding her with another mind numbing moan. By the sun, she loved it. 

Feeling herself getting worked up again, Janai slid her hand past the waistline, running her middle finger along Amaya's folds, Janai groaned at how wet Amaya was. Janai heard Amaya let out a soft whine and glanced up at her, the soft red hue that formed along her cheeks told her that her wife was probably a lot more worked up that she had thought. It was quite possibly the most adorable yet sexiest look Janai had grown to desire from her. Janai placed her hand on Amaya's hip to lower her a bit which she complied with. Gently, Janai slid her finger between her folds and Amaya's hand tightened against the couch. Janai used her legs to widen Amaya's, and in a swift movement, slid a finger in deep. Amaya gasped at the finger that slid in easily, and Janai rose up to catch her lips, greedily. Working out a slow pace, Amaya pulled away to press her forehead against Janai's, her breathing labored as Janai slid the single digit in and out before taking it out to rub circles around her clit. Janai observed Amaya's expression, making sure she didn't hurt her in any way when those eyes opened full of want. 

Amaya brought her hand up to rest on her sweats, lightly tugging the damn material. Janai chuckled with a small nod and pulled her hand out. Amaya lazily smiled and moved back to remove her sweatpants along with her boy shorts. It was too hot, and Janai wasn't making it any better. Laying to rest against Janai again, now without the hindrance of anything in between, she sighed contently. 

Oh Janai missed this dearly. She held onto Amaya as their lips met yet again, hands traveled and indulged themselves in the body of her wife. Reacquainting herself with the dips and curves of her toned body; Janai shifted her weight so that Amaya laid down underneath her. Janai softly hissed when Amaya had bitten her bottom lip. Glaring at her, Amaya chuckled. Janai’s hands went to caress those breasts, lowering herself to take in the abandoned pink bud that hadn't gone into her mouth before; she heard Amaya gasp. Massaging the other, she let her knees spread Amaya's thighs as her hand traveled back down to where it was seconds ago. At this, Amaya ran her fingers through her hair and arched her back. Janai pulled away to take in the sight. So wonderful. Janai slid a finger back into her making Amaya moan a bit louder, sending a wave of pleasure down her spine. 

Moving so that her legs were in a comfortable position, she let her finger slide in and out at a slow pace. Curving it upward, Amaya tensed and groaned at the action. Softly humming to herself, Janai placed light kisses along her neck before moving her finger in a slow circular motion. Amaya snapped her head back and moaned, slightly lifting her hips off the couch, Janai moved a little faster. She loved watching Amaya let go and let the pleasure take over her. The look in her eyes so unhinged. Her body would arch, twist and shake in ways that she would always be entranced by. Adding one more finger, Janai stopped her movements to place her lips on Amaya. Her breathing ragged and harsh, it was sloppy and short. Slowly starting up again, Janai moved her fingers in the same circular motion while slowly moving them in and out of her. Amaya turned her head to hide her face against Janai's shoulder, moaning shamelessly against her skin and lifting her hips with each passing second. Keening a bit when she touched on that spot that made her toes curl.

Amaya was close, leaning down to engulf her nipple she curled her fingers and moved them faster. Her moans were the only thing Janai could hear and she relished them. It was like music, probably even better. Amaya had bucked her hips, wanting more and more of Janai's fingers. She was so close. Moving her fingers in a quick motion within her, Amaya groaned gripping onto Janai's arm and gently bit her shoulder as the pleasure pooled to her stomach. 

With an incredible pass of her fingers in that circular motion deep within her, Janai curved her fingers upward and Amaya arched her back as far as she could as the walls around Janai's fingers tightly clenched around them. Janai had placed her own leg over one of Amaya's, instead of them snapping together, Amaya had turned to her twisting her lower half towards her. Janai loved it. Lightly coming down, Janai let her fingers slide in and out a few times before taking them out, pulling Amaya against her body. Running her hand down her back as Amaya eased into her arms, Janai pulled back to give her chaste kiss which Amaya gladly accepted. Janai tensed a bit at the way Amaya licked her bottom lip and smiled against them. Amaya was so greedy. Despite the exhaustion, Amaya stuck her tongue out wanting her and Janai gave it to her. 

Absentmindedly, Janai brought the hand that had been covered with Amaya's juices up to massage her breasts and those hands around her waist tightened, pulling her closer. Breaking away from the kiss, Janai stared into Amaya's still glazed eyes. She wanted more but the weariness in her eyes was evident and what's more, the light grumble from Amaya's stomach woke her lust addled mind. Amaya was hungry. Slightly surprised that Amaya didn't feel it, she pulled her hand back, _'You're not hungry?'_ She signed worried. 

Taken aback by the words, Amaya looked at Janai confused, _'No.'_ Amaya briefly looked down at her stomach which Janai chuckled at before Amaya gave her a playful grin which meant she was hungry for something else. Shrugging, Janai smiled and let Amaya kiss her in the way she normally did, by stealing her breath away. Janai let herself lay against the backrest of the couch as Amaya continued to lean in to caress her skin. Their legs becoming a tangled mess, Janai ran her fingers up her back pulling her closer. Amaya pulled away to breathe and with a quick glance up, she began laughing and hid into the crook of Janai's neck. Confused, Janai turned and laughed as well.

Durzo had jumped onto the couch and was resting just above them. 

He was definitely hungry and if you stared long enough you could see the glare on his tiny face.


End file.
